I'm Lost
by Chimimi
Summary: Drabble sur les grumeaux, avec une partie de la chanson de Noir Désir que certain sauront reconnaître...


**Auteur :** Chimimi

**Titre :** I'm Lost

**Sujet :** Naruto

**Genre :** Death /Tragedy

**Rating :** R/M

**Resum : **Drabble sur les grumeaux… Song-fic avec une chanson de Noir Désir (avec le titre, certains auront déviné).

**Disclamer :** Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi…

**Commentaire : ** A la base c'était le morceau d'un One-shot et en fait vu que j'arrivais pas à finir j'ai pris la meilleure partie et j'en ai fais un Drabble. Dédié à Sakoni, Maaï et Lord L o

**I'm Lost**

Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mon frère non plus d'ailleurs. On était très jeunes encore. Je vois encore notre mère nous préparer notre panier repas du midi. Moi je suis devant la télé, comme tous les jours, et Ukon est en retard, comme d'habitude aussi. Cette journée ressemblait pourtant à toutes les autres, mais je ne savais pas ce qui allait ce passer. On ne savait rien. si seulement on avait su…

On sort de la maison après avoir embrassé notre mère, notre père nous salue. Ils sont fiers de nous avoir eux… Des frères siamois qui sont capables de se séparer, c'est extrêmement rare.

Tout allait bien ce jour-là. J'aurais tellement aimé que ça continue pour toujours…  
Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

_Pourras-tu le faire I'M LOST  
Pourras-tu le dire I'M LOST  
Tu dois tout essayer I'M LOST  
Tu dois revenir I'M LOST_

_Tu dois voir plus loin I'M LOST  
Tu dois revenir I'M LOST  
Egaré en chemin I'M LOST  
Tu verras le pire I'M LOST_

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, on nous a demandés d'aller dans les sous-sols de l'Académie, rien d'autre n'a été dit. On nous avait parlé d'un exercice, mais les expressions sur les visages des professeurs qui nous gardaient, démontraient l'inverse. Ils semblaient inquiets. Plusieurs de nos camarades demandaient pourquoi on restait ici. Ils répondaient que c'était par sécurité, que tout allait bien.

Si seulement ils avaient dit vrai.

Nous sommes restés là des heures et des heures. Il faisait froid, il n'y avait plus de lumière et des professeurs étaient demandés à chaque fois en haut, mais ils ne revenaient plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un seul, alors qu'ils étaient environ une trentaine à la base.

_Pour trouver le sud I'M LOST  
Sans perdre le nord I'M LOST  
Après les certitudes I'M LOST  
Au-delà des bords I'M LOST_

_I'm lost but I'm not stranded yet x2_

Dans les yeux des femmes I'M LOST  
Dans la marie-jeanne I'M LOST  
Dans la techno-cité I'M LOST  
Pour manipulés I'M LOST

Mon frère et moi avons commencé à comprendre ce qui se passait quand un Jounin qui connaissait bien mes parents est venu nous chercher. Il nous a emmenés dans une grande pièce, plus loin dans le sous-sol. un moment de silence s'est fait. Il y avait d'autres ninjas, des Jounins et Chuunins sûrement. Après cet interlude silencieux, il a demandé à un Chuunin d'aller chercher quelque chose. Son coéquipier parti, il a baissé la tête, il ne nous regardait pas, comme si un sentiment plus fort que sa volonté l'en empêchait. Puis l'autre est revenu avec des affaires couvertes par un drap, qu'il a posé sur une table et est parti. L'ami de nos parents, nous a demandé de s'approcher de la table, a déplié le drap qui cachait en réalité les affaires de nos parents.

_Grand combat de chairs I'M LOST  
Colline enflammée I'M LOST  
Dans l'ombre ou la lumière I'M LOST  
Pôle halluciné I'M LOST_

Pour courir ventre à terre I'M LOST  
Brouillard et fumée I'M LOST  
Consommer consumer I'M LOST  
Recracher de l'air I'M LOST

Une douleur m'a saisi au ventre : dans les affaires on reconnaissait une broche que mettait souvent ma mère, une photo où on était tous les quatre réunis, un collier de perle en bois que ma mère avait offert à mon père et qu'il n'enlevait jamais. Le Jounin n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était sincèrement désolé, il avait une tête d'un enterrement. Mon frère et moi restions paralysés. Nous étions encore trop jeunes pour comprendre ce que signifiait « être mort ».   
Juste assez, pour connaître le sens du mot « seul » .

_Dans le dérisoire I'M LOST  
Dans les accessoires I'M LOST  
Dans le feu des possibles I'M LOST  
Au cœur de la cible I'M LOST_

Dans la paranoïa I'M LOST  
Dans la schizophrénia I'M LOST  
Un maniacopéra I'M LOST  
Pharmacopérave I'M LOST

Voilà que maintenant je me retrouve allongé sur le sol, je dormais en mon frère Ukon et il s'est fait transpercer dans cette sorte de boîte ! L'autre qui nous a fait ça, nous a laissé pourrir ici.

Mon frère est près de moi, sa respiration est irrégulière, moi j'entends mon cœur battre de plus en plus lentement, les blessures sont si énormes que je ne sens plus la douleur.

Il essaie de se relever, mais il souffre tellement qu'il en est paralysé. Moi je regarde le ciel. Il est bleu, c'est triste de mourir une si belle journée.

_I'm lost but I'm not stranded yet x2_

_Dans les corridors I'M LOST  
Sur les baies vitrées I'M LOST  
Des insectes écrasés I'M LOST  
Qui cherchaient de l'or I'M LOST_

Dans les ministères I'M LOST  
Dans les monastères I'M LOST  
Dans les avalanches I'M LOST  
Au bout de la planche I'M LOST

Je n'entends plus rien, même plus mon frère qui crie de douleur. Le temps s'arrête, je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis par terre. Alors je sens mon corps s'envoler, et aussi un pincement au cœur. Instinctivement je tourne la tête vers mon frère, il est mort.

Mon tour ne va pas tarder, en attendant, je baisse les yeux vers le collier en bois de mon père. Ukon a la broche de maman et je me rappelle nos plus beaux instants en famille.

Je me sens fatigué, et mes paupières se ferment peu à peu. Ca y est, tout est noir.

Je m'en vais vous rejoindre, papa, maman et Ukon.

_Des combats d'autorité I'M LOST  
Des conflits d'intérêts I'M LOST  
Des types ignifugés I'M LOST  
Veulent ma fusée I'M LOST_

Des désenchanteurs I'M LOST  
Un train à quelle heure I'M LOST  
Des pirates des corsaires I'M LOST  
Sans aucun repaire I'M LOST

Tu dois voir plus loin I'M LOST  
Tu dois revenir I'M LOST  
Tu dois tout essayer I'M LOST  
Tu dois devenir I'M LOST

I'm lost but I'm not stranded yet x2


End file.
